


Meet the Fam

by pancake_surprise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Detroit, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, college!yuuri, post retirement katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Yuuri's friends unexpectedly meet the fam one day after school.





	

Yuuri really hadn’t meant to keep so many secrets from his new friends. But then, there never really is a good time to casually mention how you’re a retired, internationally renowned, men’s single figure skater. Not that he was embarrassed by it or anything. It just was never relevant, so why force it? He should have known that one day each and every unintentional secret would come tumbling out whether he wanted it to or not. 

Since they had moved to Detroit so Yuuri could return to school at his alma mater, he hadn’t really expected to be recognized that often. In Japan, yes. But here, two years after he had retired, he had no reason to believe that when he went out with his new classmates after school, a giggling group of girls would descend upon him. But that was just what happened. They’d been hanging out for a while in a little Mexican restaurant, minding their own business, bitching about their professors and that one kid who would just never. shut. up. in class when three girls and a guy stepped hesitantly up to their table. Sam and Amanda eyed them up, lines of confusion settling deeper into their faces with each passing second. Why were four random strangers staring a Yuuri like he was some kind of movie star. 

“Just say something,” the one girl said jabbing the boy in the ribs with her elbow. Was Yuuri a movie star? Both Sam and Amanda were beginning to think that they’d unintentionally befriended a Japanese movie star or something.

“Uh, um, Mr. Katsuki.. I uh mean Mr. Nikiforov,” the boy sputtered, continuing, “or uh Katsuki- Nikiforov?” Yurri couldn’t help but smile at the growing anxiety in the boy’s voice as he tried to get the right combination of last names. 

“Autographs?” he asked taking pity on the poor boy. The girls nodded vigorously. 

Yuuri took his time signing each scrap of paper they offered up, listening carefully to the spellings of each one’s name and taking care not to mess it up. He took several pictures with each and then the group assuring them it was okay if they wanted to post one on Instagram. “Just don’t forget to tag me in it!” he laughed. 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Katsuki,” the boy said after they’d taken their last picture. “We hope we didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“No problem, Viktor will be so jealous that I ran into fans without him.” The one girl squeaked at the mention of Viktor’s name. 

“Please tell Viktor we are looking forward to Yuri’s upcoming season.” 

Wait, who was Yuri? Weren’t they with Yuri? What did that girl mean? By the time the group had finally left, over half an hour had passed. Yuuri turned back to the table to see the two rather confused faces of his friends. 

“Um.. what?” Amanda said after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

“I think what Amanda is trying to say is, what the hell was that all about?” said Sam.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and stuttered “um, they’re fans I suppose. Although, I didn’t really think anyone would recognize me here.” The shocked looks on their faces made Yuuri feel guilty. Like he’d been lying or deliberately hiding his life as a figure skater like it was some sort of scandalizing double life. 

“Okay, okay, back up now. Recognize you for what?” Sam said. 

“Ice skating,” he said blandly, believing that would cover it all and they could continue their ranting about ed psych and the outrageous reading their prof had assigned. 

“So, you like ice skating, why did they want your autograph though?” Amanda asked. She knew she probably sounded stupid. Obviously he meant more than just liking ice skating but she honestly couldn’t fathom what was going on.

“I, um, did a more than just like ice skating. I, uh, am a two time gold medalist at Worlds and uh, a two time Grand Prix gold medalist, and I, uh, might have won silver in Pyeongchang.” Now they were really shocked. Amanda practically had to pick up her jaw from the table before speaking again. 

“Okay, so little shy Yuuri is an Olympian, nothing to see here. Nothing at all,” Sam said. 

“Why didn’t you say so before?” Amanda asked. It was a fair question Yuuri reasoned. 

Yuuri shrugged. “I’m sorry guys, it’s just there is never really a fitting time to mention that you’re an Olympic athlete. And besides, I’m retired. Of course, I’m proud of my accomplishments but that’s not my life right now.” He hoped that would clear everything up and that they could finally move on but he doubted that he would be that lucky. 

“Wait then who’s Viktor? You mentioned a Viktor.” Amanda continued.

Finally, a question Yuuri was all too happy to answer. But just when he opened his mouth to start gushing about his Viktor, a raging swirl of blonde and black rushed their table.   
“Katsudon!” Yuri screamed. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What is this, give Viktor a heart attack day? I’ve had to put up with incessant whining turned crying for hours! Are you trying to kill me or Viktor because you’re doing a pretty job on both fronts!” 

“Wha..t, what are you talking about?” Yuuri stammered. 

The other Yuri face palmed. “I should have known. Give me your phone.” Yuuri wordlessly handed over his phone now realizing it was dead. Yuri turned it back on and smirked as a near constant stream of little pings came in, alerting the owner to missed calls, texts, emails, and even a few snapchats.

“I forgot to turn my phone back on,” Yuuri hung his head. That was the third time this month. This was not good. It’s a wonder Viktor hadn’t hunted him down yet.   
“Duh, Katsudon.”

“What’s it this time? Am I divorcing him, dead in a gutter, or kidnapped by the Russian mafia?” 

“Divorce.” 

Yuuri groaned. “When will he learn? Thank you for finding me, Yuri,” he said turning toward him. “Here, have my seat, order whatever you want, it’s one me. I’m going to go call Viktor.” Yuuri knew it was going to take a long phone conversation to get Viktor to stop blubbering. Yuuri turned back toward his friends. “Sorry guys, I need to go call my husband before he has a heart attack.” From the looks on their faces, Yuuri realized it was also a shock that he was married but he didn’t have time to deal with that right now. “I’ll be right back,” and he skittered away. 

After several seconds of awkward silence between the three of them, Amanda finally spoke. “So, your name is Yuri too?” 

Yuri look scandalized. “You mean the piggy’s never mentioned me? I am only the most interesting thing in his life. Without me, he and the old man would be nobodies by now.”   
Sam and Amanda spent the next twenty minutes giving each other side glances as the second Yuri scarfed down the food he’d ordered. They’d tried to ask Yuri a bit about himself, just to be friendly, but he hadn’t taken too warmly to it so they let him be. Yuuri returned and dragged a chair up next to the other Yuri. 

“Everything okay?” Amanda asked. 

“Yeah, he has a tendency to get dramatic when he worries. He’s on his way. Said he won’t believe it until he’s seen it.”

“Good, maybe now he can be a decent coach and actually show up to the rink,” Yuri said between mouthfuls. 

“So, you’re an ice skater too then?” Sam asks. “What about Viktor?”

Yuuri practically chokes on the sip of water he’d been taking. “Um, yeah Yurachka took gold at the Grand Prix this and last year,”

“Don’t forget about 2016, piggy,”

“And in 2016 during his senior debut and Viktor is his coach since their former coach retired. But Viktor is more than just Yurachka’s coach, he’s the most decorated male singles figure skater in history. I beat his free program world record at the Grand Prix in 2016 but he reclaimed it the season before we both retired,” he explained all but beaming. Yuuri’s pride in both of them was quite clear.

Amanda was about to press him further when the doors to the restaurant were forced open and a tall silver-haired man entered with a flourish, scanning the restaurant as he did so. When he spotted Yuuri he practically pranced over to their table. He didn’t make it all the way over though because before he could Yuuri had stood and practically leaped into his arms to cover the distance. It was quite clear to Sam and Amanda and, frankly the entire restaurant, that Yuuri and Viktor loved each other very much. 

“Yuuri! I was so worried! I thought for sure you divorced me because I didn’t do the dishes last night,” Viktor began. “I have the best husband and best son in the whole wide world.” 

Son!? There was no way that the other Yuri could be Yuuri and Viktor’s son? He looked barely ten years than Yuuri, Amanda thought to herself. 

“Son?” Sam sputtered. Now this, this was too much. First, they find out their friend is famous, then that he’s a famous Olympian, that he’s married, married to the most decorated male figure skater in history, and now he has a son? “Now, that I don’t buy.”

“It's just a joke amongst the skaters," Yuuri said waving his arms frantically. "Victor coaches Yurachka and he moved in with us a few years ago,” Yuuri explained.

“Yeah, don’t lump me with them. They’re nothing but disgusting,” Yuri said gesturing Viktor now glued to Yuuri’s side. 

“Yurio be nice to your mama and papa,” said Viktor.

Yuri wretched. “Viktor I’m not your son and Katsudon is not my mom. Now, if you’re done crying over nothing, let’s do back to the rink. I barely go any practice time in before you started freaking out.”

Viktor pouted and looked to Yuuri. “Go,” was all Yuuri said pointing toward the door. 

“So mean,” Viktor said before kissing Yuuri on the cheek and consenting to being dragged out of the restaurant by Yuri or was it Yurio or Yurachka? Sam and Amanda weren’t sure. Now, they really weren’t sure of anything. Yuuri turned back to them sheepishly. This day had turned out far different than he had imagined it. He should have known it was only a matter of time before Viktor or Yurio would show up loud and unannounced and all of his secrets would come tumbling out of the closet. 

“So, um, what did you guys think of my family?”


End file.
